


The Writerverse Chronicles

by Tiraen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiraen/pseuds/Tiraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated one-shots written for prompts in the writerverse community at livejournal.</p>
<p>Contains all sorts of pairings and themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Dudley Dursley had never been born?

The Dursley’s, of Number Four, Privet Drive, were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Mr. Dursley, who was a rather large man with blond hair and a mustache, worked at Grunnings, a firm that made drills. Mrs. Dursley was a homemaker, who enjoyed cooking and gossiping with her neighbors. They were very much in love, and their life might have been perfect, except for one thing.

Mrs. Dursley was unable to have children.

They had talked about adoption, of course, but somehow it had never gotten further than talking. And it was even worse for Mrs. Dursley with the news that her sister had a child. Perfect Lily always got everything she wanted. Even a baby.

But one chilling morning in early November, everything changed.

Mrs. Dursley had awoken first, as was her custom, to get breakfast ready for her husband. The coffee was brewing and the bacon cooking when she went to the front door, intending to put out the milk bottles.

But when she opened the door, there was something on the front porch that she didn’t expect.

A baby.

Mrs. Dursley nearly dropped the bottles, before quickly setting them down and picking up the infant. It was, after all, rather cold out, and should couldn’t begin to imagine who could have left a child out in the fall weather.

She didn’t have any way of knowing the strange events her husband had witnessed the previous day, the mutterings about the Potters, so when she noticed the letter addressed to her, there was no suspicion in her mind.

Closing the door behind her, with half a mind to call the police, she cradled the baby in her arms, and with come difficulty, opened the letter.

Her sister was dead, and the baby was her son.

The grief hit Mrs. Petunia Dursley suddenly, and for a moment it felt like the world was ending. Lily was dead.

Lily was dead.

Petunia wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes away. It wouldn’t do for Vernon to see her crying over her sister. As far as he was concerned, Petunia hated his sister.

She loved Vernon, but sometimes he could be less than understanding.

The letter asked her to take the baby, Harry, in and care for him. And there was no doubt in her mind that she would do so. Petunia would give anything to have her sister back again, but the world didn’t work like that. And as it was, she could have a son.

But there was a small snag. Vernon knew what kind of people her sister and brother-in-law were. And there was no doubt that their son would inherit their abnormality.

There was no way that Vernon would agree to take in a  _wizard_ , at least not without trying to squash the magic out of him, or some such nonsense.

There was only one solution. She would hide the letter from Vernon, and not tell him that the boy was her sister’s. He would think it was just a random coincidence, a lucky accident.

And they would have a child.

Still mourning for her sister, but somehow feeling more lighthearted than she had in some time, Petunia entered her house again, humming under her breath. She would hide the letter, and then go wake Vernon.

In her arms, the baby Harry Potter woke up, looking up at the woman who would become his mother.


	2. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry converses with Draco Malfoy. Luna observes.

Harry turned to Luna, taking a two glasses of champagne from a nearby server.

“Can you believe it?  _Live peacocks_. And the ice fountain? I don’t think I’ve ever been to a more extravagant place.”

Luna smiled vaguely up at him, taking her champagne daintily.

“I don’t know, Harry. I think it’s all quite nice.”

He grinned. Of course Luna would like it. It would take a truly disastrous place to draw her criticism, and even then, she would probably find some kind of redeeming quality.

“So, what do you think we’re doing here? I mean, why would they invite us?” he asked, sipping the champagne. It was very good, but then again it was probably the most expensive you could get, considering the rest of the place.

“They didn’t invite  _me_ , Harry. I’m just your plus one.”

He grinned, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, fine. Why did they invite me?”

She hummed as she took another drink.

“I don’t know. But Draco’s just there. Why don’t we ask him?”

And before Harry could stop her, she had left his side and was skipping over to Malfoy, somehow managing not to spill a drop of her champagne. Harry groaned, downed the rest of his drink, and followed, arriving just in time to hear Luna compliment him on the decor.

Draco looked rather perplexed, a reaction that Luna often caused.

“Thank you, Lovegood,” he said rather stiffly, and Harry could tell he was looking for a way out of the conversation.

“Harry was just wondering why he’d been invited. I certainly didn’t have the answer, but I thought you might.”

Harry could feel himself blush at her direct manner, and Draco stifled a laugh.

“Well, it wouldn’t do not to invite the conquering hero, you know, Lovegood. Potter here is the biggest celebrity in the wizarding world, and we all must pay our due.”

Harry felt suddenly uncomfortable.

“Listen, Malfoy, you didn’t need to-“

“Shut up, Potter.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “Just shut up and accept a bit of the perks of your status. We all know you’re the perfect humble hero. Would it kill you to let us show our gratitude?”

Harry blushed even more fiercely, suddenly wishing he had something a lot stronger than champagne.

“Er, alright, Malfoy. Whatever you say.”

“Good man, Potter. Now, my mother will be arriving soon, and you’ll allow her to thank you.”

“But Malfoy-“

“No buts.”

“I - fine.”

Draco nodded, and walked away, greeting guests as he went.

“Did that just happen?”  Harry asked, turning to Luna.

“I think so. Why?”

“It was the most surreal conversation I ever had.”

“Really?”

“Well, except for that one time when you were trying to explain how Crumple Horned Snorkacks mated when we were in bed.”

Luna giggled.


	3. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is captured by Voldemort's forces, and faces death. But he isn't alone.

Harry was dragged through the stone corridor, torches lighting the way every few feet. Not that he noticed much - the blood running down his face and into his eyes prevented that. If he had to guess, he would say that his nose was broken, and quite possibly one or more of his ribs. The two Death Eaters who had been sent to bring him to his cell didn’t seem to care, as they were pulling him along rather roughly.

Finally, they arrived at what seemed to be his cell. One tapped the bars with his wand, and the door sprung open. The other shoved Harry inside, and the door clanged behind him.

“The Dark Lord will deal with you when he returns, Potter, so don’t get comfortable,” one of them shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know. Death, destruction, whatever,” he muttered, sitting up and leaning against the wall, biting back a moan of pain.

“You little brat! I should-“

“Now, now, Dolohov, Potter’s just trying to put on a brave face. No need to act the fool. Besides, the Dark Lord would be displeased if we hurt the boy any more.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

Harry spit blood as the two turned, feeling a loose tooth where one of the men had punched him earlier.

“Bastards.”

“You should watch how you talk to them, Potter. The more rude you are, the more violent they get.”

Harry turned, eyes widening. He hadn’t realized that the cell was already occupied.

“Malfoy? What are you doing in here? I thought you were Voldemort’s golden boy, after letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and everything.”

Malfoy had a rather bitter smile on his face. Harry noticed that he was cradling one arm awkwardly, as if it were broken, and he had a black eye.

“Hardly. I’m being punished for my failure to kill Dumbledore, supposedly. And don’t say his name, Potter. He knows if you do.”

Harry snorted.

“I don’t care if he knows it. But all this, just for not killing Dumbledore? I mean, he died anyway, so why should Voldemort care who did it?”

Malfoy shrugged, and then clearly regretted it.

“My whole family is kind of on his bad side right now. I think the only reason I’m alive is because my parents pleaded for my life. I don’t really know what’s going to happen to me.”

Harry shook his head.

“That’s Tom for you. He punishes his followers as harshly as his enemies.”

Malfoy looked confused.

“Who’s Tom?”

“That’s Voldemort’s birth name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother was a Gaunt, and his father a muggle.”

Malfoy managed to look horrified.

“You mean… he’s a half-blood?” he whispered.

Harry laughed.

“Thats’s exactly what I mean. That hypocritical fuck.”

Malfoy looked horrified.

“You can’t call him things like that! He’ll know.”

“I don’t care if he knows. Do you think he’s going to spare me if I’m polite? Do you think he’ll be kinder to you if you fall on your knees and beg forgiveness? He might pretend, because he likes people to think he’s human, and merciful. But he doesn’t care.”

The two were silent for a few moments. Harry couldn’t believe he was having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy, of all people. But, he thought, he was in Voldemort’s hands, and his death was imminent. It wasn’t exactly a time to continue school rivalries. Alright, so he hated Malfoy for causing Dumbledore’s death, it was true. But he just didn’t have the energy to fight.

It was hours later that Malfoy spoke again.

“Why do you fight him so much? I mean, beyond what anyone else would do. Why you?”

Harry though about it for a moment.

“Because I will not bow down to the monster who killed my parents. Because life isn’t worth living if you abandon what you believe in. Because, Malfoy, it’s better to die on your feet than to live on your knees.”

He laughed.

“Or maybe it’s just because I don’t have anything to live for anymore. They killed Ron and Hermione, you know. Months ago. They got Neville and Luna only days ago. And Ginny… I don’t know what happened to her.”

Harry was silent for a moment.

“I doesn’t matter. I’m going to die, and join them, so it really doesn’t matter.”

He had found all of the horcruxes, and destroyed them all. Then he had to die, and then Voldemort would be mortal.

Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden snitch.

“I’m going to die.”

The snitch opened, revealing a black stone.


	4. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes in the night.

Harry opened his eyes. He had been fast asleep just a moment before, and he didn’t know what on earth could have woken him.

Luna was in bed next to him, apparently undisturbed. He debated waking her for a moment, but quickly decided not to. She had been so busy the last few days, and he wanted to let her sleep.

He sat up, pushing the blankets off him, and put his bare feet on the cold floor. Yawning, he stretched before standing.

Wait. There it was. A noise. It must have woken him.

He stepped out into the dim hall, blinking sleep out of his eyes and stumbling.

Harry walked down the hall, and peered into the other bedroom. The bed was empty.

“Lily, where are you?” he called out softly.

He heard a giggle.

“Lily, love, come on out. You should be in bed.” He said wearily.

His daughter stepped out from behind a door.

“Hi, daddy.”

He knelt down so that he was face to face with her.

“Why aren’t you asleep, honey?”

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back to sleep. So I got up!”

Harry sighed.

“Come on, kid. Let’s go back to bed,” he said, standing. He bent down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

“Daddy, will you tell me a story.”

Harry sighed.

“Of course I will, darling. What story would you like?” he asked as he set her into her bed, pulling the covers over her.

“I want to hear how you and mommy met.”

Harry grinned. His daughter loved that story.

“Alright. I was a fifth year at Hogwarts, and your Aunt Ginny and I were boarding the train. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were prefects, so they weren’t with us.

“Why weren’t you a prefect, daddy?” she asked. Harry paused. She had never asked that before.

“Well, because Professor Dumbledore thought I was too busy to be one.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Anyway, Aunt Ginny and I were looking for an empty compartment on the train, when we met Uncle Neville. And he told us the compartment he had looked in was full. Well, Ginny looked in, and there was your mother. Neville thought she was rather, well, odd, so he didn’t want to bother her. But Ginny told him that he was being silly, and introduced us.

“And what did mommy say?”

“She said, “You’re Harry Potter.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said, “I know.”

Lily giggled.

“Alright, go to sleep, Lily. It’s too late for you to be up.

“Good night, daddy.

“Good night, Lily.”


	5. Marietta's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho take Marietta flying.

Marietta pulled her hand out of Cho’s grip, stopping in the middle of the hall outside of Ravenclaw’s dormitories.

“Wait, Cho! I told you before, I don’t like flying!”

Cho turned back to her, broom over her shoulder.

“You’ve never been flying with me, though, Marietta. I promise you’ll have fun. Come on, the pitch is bound to be empty at this time of day.”

Marietta reluctantly took a step forward.

“Alright, I guess. You promise I won’t fall?”

“I won’t let you.”

“Okay.”

The two girls walked out to the quidditch pitch, Marietta still visibly nervous. Once they arrived, Cho held out her broom.

“Here. This one’s more reliable than the school brooms. I’ll take one of those.”

But Marietta refused to take the broom.

“I really don’t want to. I can’t fly very well at all,” she said, taking a step back.

Cho frowned.

“Well… maybe we could share a broom? You could ride behind me. That way you can just enjoy yourself.”

Marietta nodded hesitantly.

“Okay, I guess that would be alright.”

Cho mounted the broom, and Marietta got on behind her, wrapping her arms around the other girls waist.

“Ready?” Cho asked.

“Ready, I guess,” Marietta replied, tightening her grip.

Cho pushed off, and they were flying. She pulled back on the broom, and they rose higher and higher.

Marietta buried her head in Cho’s back.

“Oh Merlin, we’re so high!”

Cho laughed.

“This is nothing. I’ll take you so high you won’t be able to see the ground!”

Marietta squeaked as they climbed even higher, squeezing Cho tightly.

“Open your eyes, Marietta. Look.”

Reluctantly, Marietta pulled her face away from Cho’s back, and looked around.

“Oh, wow. It’s beautiful!” she said, almost forgetting her fear.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Cho muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing at all. Come on, let’s take a lap around the pitch.”

Marietta settled against Cho’s back, and decided that maybe flying wasn’t so bad after all.


	6. SNEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho comforts Marrieta.

Cho ran through the halls. Her head of house, Professor Flitwick, had just come to the common room and told her that Marietta was in the hospital wing. He had barely spoken when she had began to run, tearing out of the common room.

What could it be? Marietta had been missing from that last, disastrous D. A. meeting. Was she ill?

She slowed to a walk when she reached the hospital wing, knowing that Madam Pomfrey would never tolerate her bursting in.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting when she entered.

“Miss Chang. What can I do for you?” she asked, businesslike.

“I’m her to see Marietta,” Cho said, nearly out of breath.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

“Miss Edgecombe doesn’t want visitors.”

Cho was about to protest, when she heard a faint voice coming from the back of the wing.

“It’s alright, Madam. She can visit me.”

Madam Pomfrey waved Cho through, and she hurried to the furthest bed, where the curtains were shielding the occupant.

“Marietta? What’s wrong?”

“Come and see,” Marietta said, sounding resigned.

Cho pushed the curtain aside, and looked at her friend. At first, she thought that nothing was wrong.

“Your face! What happened?” she exclaimed.

Across Marietta’s face, formed out of red dots, was the word SNEAK.

“Hermione Granger,” Marietta replied.

“What do you mean? What does Granger have to do with anything?” Cho asked, confuses. She was not a fan of the Gryffindor, but she had a hard time believed that she would curse Marietta like that.

“It was that parchment. You know, when we all signed up for the D. A.? She cursed it. And when I… when I told Professor Umbridge about the meetings, this happened.”

Marietta sounded more than miserable, she sounded guilty. Cho thought for a moment to be angry at her, for betraying them all, but she knew that it wouldn’t last. Marietta was her best friend, and she would forgive a lot worse.

Cho sat down on the edge of the bed, opening her arms. Marietta leaned against her, and she wrapped her arms around her.

“That bitch,” Cho said calmly, rubbing soothing circles on Marietta’s back.

Marietta laughed a bit, but it sounded more like a sob to Cho.

“Don’t worry, Mar. We’ll figure out how to get rid of the marks. And if anyone says anything to you, I’ll curse them. And as for Granger… well, we’ll think of a proper revenge.”


End file.
